Emperor
by WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: A temporal anomaly brings the crew the I.S.S. Enterprise. Kirk is rather surpised by what his advice has brought about. One-shot, based on the book 'The Sorrows of Empire' after 'Mirror, Mirror.'


**_One-shot; The ISS Enterprise unintentionally enters their 'mirror universe' while transporting Emperor Spock. The crew of the USS Enterprise help them back. Based on 'The Sorrows of Empire.'_**

**_If you have not read it, the book takes place after the episode 'mirror, mirror' and begins with Spock strangling Kirk. Using the tantalus device with the help of Marlena, he rises in power and kills the empress in his quest to change the empire. Lot more to it but that's all necessary for this fic. And I highly recommend it, by the way - I think it might be replacing Lord of the Rings as my favorite book, had to read it twice in the week I got it, look it up if you have the time._**

**_And I sort of had to write it, cause I can't stop thinking what the captain would think if he knew what it advice had spawned._**

* * *

"Sir, there is an anomaly developing approximately four point three eight minutes from our present position. It seems to be... a temporal disturbance." Spock eyed the machines thoughtfully.

"Temporal?" The captain looked at him sharply.

"Indeed. However, there is something else - I do not have enough information or precedance, captain, to determine it's full nature. I advise we remain cautious."

"As always," Jim assured. Spock quirked an eyebrow at that. "What? Chekov, change course to Mr. Spock's coordinates - just as close as is needed to take a few scans and observe."

"Yes Sir."

They were nearly at the anomaly when Spock spoke up again, now a little urgently. "Sir! There is an object coming from the anomaly - "

"Full stop, Sulu!"

They Enterprise engines quieted. The blurred stars stilled on the viewscreen, showing a deceptively calm view, except for a strange purple mass in the distance. A gray object protruded from it, and slowly more came out.

"Is that...?"

Slowly coming from the anomaly was a large, silver-gray mass. A starship. More than that - it was the _Enterprise._

"Mr. Chekov..." Jim's throat was dry, "...magnify. Get the number."

Suddenly the ship could be seen much more clearly, and the lettering on the top of the disc was clear.

_I.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701._

"I.S.S?" Uhura murmured, and then her eyes widened. "Sir! That alternate universe! It's the Terran Empire Enterprise -" she was interrupted by a beep, and she blanched. "We're being hailed!"

Jim was quite for a moment. Everyone knew of the 'mirror universe', as they called it, and were staring at him. Finally; "On screen."

A face appeared on the screen, one Jim did not recognize. "You are trespassing in the space of the Terran Empire. You are ordered to stand down, in the name of the Emperor."

Didn't they have an _Empress _before? That was besides the point, though. Obviously, Kirk had been taken from his post (he preferred not to think the more likely, that the other Kirk had died) and this was the new captain. Hopefully, Spock was still first - he apparently had not wished to be captain, after all. He considered the situation. They could not out run the other, and were evenly matched in weaponry as well. In any case, they were obliged to get this ship back to its own timeline, which meant...

"Get me Spock," he told the person on the screen. From his post Spock's eyebrows rose, but before he could question the captain the _I.S.S. _captain responded, derisively.

"_Spock? _Such familiarity? Who do you think you are?"

"Tell him I am Kirk. He will come."

The other paused, affronted, and now a strange look entered his eyes. "...You're dead."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Get him."

The man stared at him for a long moment, then turned and spoke quietly to a yeoman, who hurried away. He turned back, contemplating Kirk with narrowed eyes for a time, then; "How did you know he was being transported by the _Enterprise?"_

Transported?

Kirk was about to respond when the door behind the captain opened, and out stepped Spock - but not without a considerable entourage.

It was the alternate Spock from before, beard and all, but now he was dressed in a dark, regal robe, a light circlet adorning his head. On his arm was Marlena Moreou - who, coincidentally, was on the bridge at that time to have something signed by the captain. Her eyes widened as she looked at the women, splendid in an almost gaudy blood-red dress, wearing a circlet of her own. About the pair were six Vulcans, all wearing phasers and some spear-like weapon he did not recognize.

The crew of the _I.S.S. Enterprise _fell silent, standing stiffly to attention, while the captain bowed his head, and the crew chanted as one;

"Hail the Emperor!." The captain stepped aside.

At Communications, Jim heard Uhura make a strangled sound.

Spock stepped before the screen, silent as he watched him. Finally; "I take it you are surprised?"

"...Slightly."

"If you are curious," Marlena interjected sweetly, "Spock killed you."

Jim shuddered despite himself.

"Merely taking your advice to heart." Spock ignored Marlena and quirked an eyebrow, so similar and so _wrong. _

"...this.... was not quite what I had in mind, I will admit."

"I imagine. There is a saying - I believe you may know of it as well - 'the road to hell is paved with good intention?'"

"And are your intentions good?"

"In my opinion, and yours as well, I would think, if that comforts you. The road, however, is less than ideal."

Jim was quite a moment. "...You are in our reality."

"Ah." The Emperor tilted his head. "Interesting." he turned. "Scan."

The science officer, a Vulcan, gave a murmured "Yes, Majesty." and did so. Emperor Spock glanced back to the screen. "Are you aware of the details?"

"No."

"Pity. You may stay and monitor us, if it pleases you, until we return." He turned to the nameless captain. "You are not to harm this ship, nor any on it. We are in an alternate reality. Stay in this position until we are able to return to our own."

The man gave that strange salute Jim remembered, bowing as well, and Spock swept of the bridge with his entourage. The captain nodded to them, face blank, and then the image faded, replaced with the symbol of the Terran Empire.

Jim inhaled slowly, licking dry lips, and blinked at the screen thrice. Then he slowly turned to face his first officer with the rest of the bridge.

Spock was staring at the screen, and frankly his usual curious interest _terrified _Jim right now.

_"Fascinating."_

* * *

**review?**


End file.
